A Hero's Plight
by Motionless Quill
Summary: A rampaging robot threatens to destroy Equestria as we know it, that is, until Red Cardinal decides upon a difficult choice to save her country...and family. (Possible Prologue for more extensive story; K for no bad content)


**((AN: Well, as you could've guessed, this was actually a dream. One-shot, sad little tale of sacrifice for the greater good. I think it was a nice dream...even if some of it was added in for a good tale. See bottom for after-story author's note****.**

**I don't own MLP: FiM, buttt I do own Red Cardinal, her foals and husband.))  
**

It was a beautiful day to die.

Amidst the chaos and ash, the grieving parents and falling debris, Red Cardinal was smiling. It was mockery to the situation, as if the rogue machine couldn't drag down her fiery spirit. She was certainly laughing in the face of it, if not squabbling on like a frightened baby. The sky was blue, and she was happy at that small gesture.

Buildings shook and swayed, and finally collapsed when its foundation—it's roots—gave up, and crumbled to dust. Below streaks of blue whizzed by, turning whatever it hit into ash, creating a thick layer of it everywhere—on buildings, roads, and even in the air. If not for the rebreather, Cardinal would've dropped from the air like a dead fly, as useless as the last dead pony.

They needed a hero. And she was going to answer their call.

There would be a husband and twin foals left behind to grieve, but maybe, just maybe, they'll understand one day. Understand why her plight was calling, and would not take no for an answer.

She raised her arm up to her lips, talking into her vocal transmitter, calling back to base. "Commander Cardinal speaking. I…I have a plan. Send no further officers. Tell…tell my husband that I'm sorry and that I love him beyond everything. Tell my girls what happened. Tell them that mommy loves them. Commander Cardinal signing out…for the last time." She gently tugged at the wristwatch strap as commands of rethinking the situation blared through.

She let it drop, like a dead fly.

Cardinal landed atop a moaning building, pulling a picture of her family from her belt. Bluebell and Rose, her foals, were giggling as the two adults tickled their bellies. There was Al with Rose, and her with Bluebell. Oh how she'd miss them.

After signing her name on the back, she kissed the photo, hugged it close for a few moments, and let it blow away with the wind. _Take it where it needs to go. Home._

Red Cardinal gently opened her wings up, letting an updraft tug her into the air. Tears mixed with ash collect on her cheeks, while other updrafts made the ash spiral into the air. Swirling, swirling…

It was summer, and the world revolved around the duo as they spun, laughing and enjoying the others company. "Faster, Mommy, faster!" The red filly shrieked, struggling to hold back a fit of giggles.

"If we go any faster, we'll get dizzier!" Regardless, the mare spun faster until they fell into a heap, the filly atop the mare in a fit of giggles.

"Again! Again!" The filly piped, rolling onto the grass.

"Now, now, Rose. Mommy needs a break."

A blue filly marched over, flicking her mane from her eyes. "Finally. Mom, can we play Battleship now? _Please?_" She curved her lower lip up, letting her eyes dilate.

"Bluebell, I—"

"But I wanna spin _again_! _Please_?" Rose began to lightly whine, trying to out-cute Bluebell.

"No! You just got to! It's my turn with mom!"

"Nuh-uh! It's still my turn!"

"Girls…"

"Mom _wants _to spin more!"

"No! She wants to—"

"Girls!" The sudden outburst from their mother caused them to jump back in surprise, looking up at her with glistened eyes.

The mare drew them in, cuddling the twins with a warm smile. And then…

Cardinal blinked away the memory, her eyes involuntarily letting tears slide down her cheeks. She would miss them so much, and this could make their smiles go away forever. They'd have their father, at least…

She flapped along avoiding thought, slowly activating the explosives on her belt. They'd go off in time for her to get to the robot, and demolish it.

Some of the shock would be absorbed by the bot, being built for war and all, but what she had was enough to overload it. It had to work. And then…

A blue streak grazed her cheek, and she lost balance and tumbled from the air, her right cheek shriveling and cracking up, until it looked completely deprived of moisture. It held its place, but not for long.

With a few quick flaps, the Pegasus was in the air, and the city held their breath as the timer ticked down to single digits, and the mare shot down like a bullet at the robot.

Ponies swore they saw her smiling as she fell, before the red of fire lit up the city in a moment's notice.

* * *

**((AN: Are you in tears? Please tell me that you are xD Kidding, but I do hope this provoked sadness...that means I'm not a terrible writer.**

**As for you bored _Plucked_ people, browsing my (little) work while you wait for chapter 2...It's coming! I swear! By later tonight/tomorrow afternoon.))  
**


End file.
